


Dean Winchester sucks

by vandlp1088



Series: Team Free Will sucks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title mislead you =P.  Dean Winchester/Male character of your preference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dean Winchester sucks  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Dean Winchester  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Dean/ Male character of your preference  
> Warnings: NSFW, explicit sexual content
> 
> I racked my brain trying to come out with a good idea for my first SPN fanart piece, but eventually I gave up and went for porn. That’s it. OK, I don’t really have a good excuse for this, but I hope you like it anyway.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vandlp1088/65386299/1206/1206_original.png)

 

For full size click on the image.

**Edit:**

This is now part of the Team Free Will sucks series:

[**Castiel** **sucks** ](1115858)

**[Sam Winchester sucks ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1255099) **

This fanwork is also posted **[here in LJ](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/964.html)**.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be really appreciated. Don’t be mean and let me know what you think. Should I make more SPN fanart? Should I have an early retirement?


End file.
